


A Pleasurable Way to Pass Time

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Cock Slut Castiel, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Name Calling, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Victor, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Top Victor, Voyeurism, fuck buddies, mentions of Dean/others, mentions of castiel/others, mostly implied dean/cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you be interested in passing the time waiting for Dean to come back in a far more pleasurable way?” the look on Victor’s face spelled out exactly what he was meaning and it was confirmed a few seconds later. “I’m going to be honest. I am very interested in getting you out of those clothes and into my bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasurable Way to Pass Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt.
> 
> FYI there is a nsfw gif below

Castiel rocked back on his feet and waited for the apartment door to open. When it finally did it wasn’t Dean who greeted him but who Castiel guessed was Dean’s roommate, Victor. He let his eyes do a quick sweep of the guy, approving of what he saw, before offering a slight smile. “I’m Castiel I was—”

“Dean’s friend Cas?” the guy smiled at him holding the door open and Castiel blinked at the description but shrugged it off. He knew the thing with Dean wasn’t considered serious or at least anything defined. The two of them fucked occasionally and he knew Dean fucked other people just like he did. Instead of saying anything he nodded and stepped into the apartment when he was gestured inside.

His eyes glanced around at the apartment taking in any changes from the last time he’d visited. A new couch, a few bottles and a bigger TV were the only things in the immediate area he noted.

“Dean’s out. He should be back if you want to wait.”

Castiel left his shoes by the door as he moved further into the apartment with Victor trailing after him. It started off with small talk but Castiel found Dean’s roommate didn’t dance around things for very long.

“Would you be interested in passing the time waiting for Dean to come back in a far more pleasurable way?” the look on Victor’s face spelled out exactly what he was meaning and it was confirmed a few seconds later. “I’m going to be honest. I am very interested in getting you out of those clothes and into my bed.”

It  _had_  been four days since he’d had sex and Castiel wouldn’t deny that he was interested in seeing what Victor was hiding under those clothes. Dean had mentioned a few times walking in when his roommate was having sex and from the stories alone Castiel knew he was interested.

“That sounds like a great way to pass the time.”

He found himself pressed up against a wall with Victor pinning him there, hands yanking at his clothes and warm body along the length of his own.

They stumbled into Victor’s room, door wide open, discarding clothing along the way. “I saw you in the hallway and I  _knew_  I wanted you under me.” Teeth nipped at his neck and Castiel dug his fingers into Victor, pushing their cocks together, as he groaned. “I knew I wanted to fuck you into my mattress until the neighbors can hear you screaming.”

He could  _feel_  the monster Victor had between his legs but when he ended up on the bed and actually  _saw_  it he came very close to drooling. Victor had been  _very_  blessed when he’d been given that cock. 

It was the biggest cock Castiel had seen and Castiel wasn’t shy when it came to fucking. He _loved_ fucking especially when he was the one with a cock buried in his ass.

Victor was long and very thick. His cock was hard and Castiel could see precome beading at the tip. “If I had known you were packing that I might have come by to visit sooner.” His tongue darted out even as Victor laughed and moved to grab a bottle out of his dresser. “I know I would have come by sooner.”

“I fully plan on ruining that pretty ass of yours for any dick but mine.” Victor smirked as he climbed onto the bed with the lube. “I’m going to fuck you raw, leave that hole of yours gaping when I’m done.”

Castiel spread his legs, eager, as Victor poured out some lube and moved close. The other guy’s fingers felt good, spreading him open and twisting inside him, but Castiel was tempted to demand Victor fuck him now instead of the agonizing teasing of being prepped. He’d goading multiple guys into fucking him with little prep over the years but it was probably for the best that Victor was opening him up considering his size.

Four fingers worked him over before Victor finally started to slick his cock up, rocking his hips forward as he fucked his fist.

He rolled onto his belly, lifted his hips as Victor shoved pillows under them to raise them up. Excitement and anticipation had him practically vibrating as a warm body straddled his thighs. Castiel tilted his hips up in invitation while large hands maneuvered him into position.

Victor moved closer and the fat head of that huge cock nudged against his hole, pushing inside past the first ring of muscle. He could  _feel_  the sting of being stretched too wide as Victor kept pushing in. When that cock was a few inches inside him hands held onto him and Victor started to fuck forward in short thrusts.

There was a slight creak to the bed with Victor’s movements. Castiel, tired of waiting to actually get what he wanted, began shoving his hips back and taking Victor in further. He almost sobbed when every single inch was sheathed inside him and filling him up.

“You should see that ass of yours.” Victor’s voice was low, “You’re spread so nice around me, pretty pink hole taking every inch of my dick.”

“As much as I love having that very impressive dick in my ass I’d love it more if you fucked me with it.” Castiel glanced back at Victor using his grip to shove his hips back. “Preferably hard. I want to feel it later and those neighbors aren’t going to hear me screaming if you don’t move.”

Castiel heard a low laugh as Victor rolled his hips back and then fucked forward with a vicious snap of his hips. The jolt had Castiel moaning in appreciation but it was the hands on him and the way Victor followed his demand that had him moaning louder.

“That’s it.” His lips parted as he panted, “Harder. Fuck me into the mattress. Oh yes oh yes there!”

The slight creaks of the bed from before picked up as the snap of Victor’s hips picked up power and speed. There was the harsh slap of skin against skin, deep grunts and Castiel’s moans filling the room.

“Yes. Harder. Fuck me harder!” Castiel shoved himself back into each thrust taking Victor deep and gasping when Victor nailed his prostate. His own cock was hard and aching, dripping onto the mattress, as they fucked. “Oh oh oh oh _ohhhhhh_.”

The headboard struck the wall repeatedly, “You’re taking my cock so well.” Victor breathed, “That greedy hole of yours is so tight. Fuck. You feel so good.”

“Oh. Victor. Fuck. Yes there. Oh I love your cock. Fuckin huge.” Castiel didn’t care how loud he was being because that cock deserved praise. It felt so good moving inside him, “Oh that’s….uh you’re so big. Fuck yes there. Harder harder oh oh oh  _ohhh!_ ”

He didn’t think he was going to need to jerk himself off because Castiel was very sure he was going to come on being fucked by Victor alone. A cock like that should be worshipped.

Fingers knotted in his hair and shoved his face down as Victor shifted his legs before returning to pounding into him. “Knew it. Knew you’d be a good fuck. Your hole is going to gape when I’m done pumping you full of my come.”

Castiel could only moan and gasp as the slap of heavy balls got louder, coming quicker, as Victor furiously worked his hips forward. He was getting impressed by the stamina, gasping and shuddering with pleasure, as his eyes hooded and his cheeks flushed.

He was so close. He was right there on the edge. “Oh fuck. Oh oh uh oh ther—oh yes wow…I’m close… _oh oh yes oh oh oh ohhhhh Victor_.”

Victor’s breathing was increasing and Castiel could only moan, “Yeah. So good. Feel so fucking good on my cock.”

Castiel’s mouth dropped open and everything in time tensed as his ass clamped down on Victor’s thick cock. He could feel his orgasm rush through him and the intensity stole his breath as he was pressed harder into the mattress with Victor fucking him through his orgasm.

His moans turned to whimpers at how sensitive he felt but Victor continued slamming into him. Each stroke had the guy behind him shoving deep and then Victor was shooting his load into Castiel’s clenching ass.

They stayed like that a moment until Victor pulled out and Castiel could feel come leaking from his hole. He  _did_ feel wrecked and when fingers played with his hole he shuddered, ass tightening. “Knew I’d wreck that tight hole of yours.” Victor sounded smug, “If Dean isn’t back I’m more than willing to fuck that ass of yours again.”

“Anytime.” Castiel breathed not bothering to move. He didn’t care that he had someone’s come leaking out of his gaping hole or that there were probably bruises forming on his hips where Victor had gripped him. “Seriously. Any time you want to fuck give me a call. I'm up for _anything_.”

He glanced over to see Victor sprawled out next to him with a sated grin on his face, “I’m glad I didn’t run those errands I’d been meaning to do. Would have missed out.”

Castiel let himself relax and bask in the glow of a good fuck.

They laid there for awhile, without a sign of Dean, so when Victor’s hard was hard Castiel was more than happy to spread his legs for Victor to settle between. Long fingers twisted inside his loose hole, adding more lube and rubbing against his prostate, until he was moaning and begging Victor to fuck him again.

This time he stayed on his back, legs spread out, as Victor shoved himself inside and started to snap his hips forward. The mattress groaned underneath them and Castiel could feel his cheeks flushing, pleasure curling in his gut and arousal rushing through him as Victor’s cock pumped into him.

They were close enough to the edge of the bed that Victor had one foot braced on the floor as he rocked his hips forward and Castiel fisted the sheets.

“Hold those legs open for me.” Victor growled out the command and Castiel was quick to comply. “I don’t what you letting go until I tell you to.”

Castiel nodded, breathing coming in sharp, quick gasps as that glorious cock wrecked his ass yet again. Victor moaned, praising how good he felt and what a pretty slut he was, as Castiel held his legs apart, body bent.

His moans got louder and louder the longer Victor dragged it out, balls slapping against him and cock managing to hit his prostate repeatedly. “That’s it. Take my dick. You’re so good at it.”

“Yes! Please please Victor please I need—”

“To get fucked into the mattress like a good little whore, right?” Victor’s voice was rough as he kept fucking and Castiel could only lay there on his back, right at the edge of the mattress, taking it and moaning for more.

“Yes. Ohhhhhh yes yes yes yes!”

Victor practically snarled as his pace picked up and Castiel’s moans turned into broken off whimpers as he itched to touch himself. He was right there on the edge and he knew Victor was going to fuck him to orgasm.

He wasn’t sure how long they went at it, how long Victor fucked him alternating pace, until he came with a sob and Victor’s cock kept pounding into him. Castiel was oversensitive, releasing ragged and wrecked sounds, until finally Victor was spilling into him again.

Slowly that huge cock, softening after Victor’s orgasm, eased out and his hole ached at the repeated rough treatment. Castiel felt blissed out and truly well fucked. He didn’t protest when he was rolled over onto his belly closer to the center of the mattress.

Fingers played with his hole, rubbing against him, as Victor shifted next to him on the bed.

He was so far gone he didn’t hear Dean come in the apartment but Victor did. 

His puffy, leaking hole was one of the first things Dean saw when he walked back and glanced in Victor’s room.

“Forget to shut the door, Vic?” Dean’s voice sounded from the doorway but Castiel couldn’t find it in himself to even react to the presence of his fuck buddy, “Not that I don’t enjoy the view but—” he cut off when Castiel glanced back over his shoulder and Dean could see who exactly had been thoroughly fucked. “ _Cas_?”

Castiel blinked at Dean, knew exactly what he looked like, before he released a low groan at the feeling of Victor’s fingers fucking into his sloppy hole as though Dean wasn’t standing there.

“Your friend and I found a good way to pass the time.” Victor’s voice was filled with sated satisfaction and Castiel whimpered when fingers rubbed against his prostate, “Hope you don’t mind but I think we’re going to stay in for the night. Unless you two had important plans?”

Dean stuttered, “No?” as Castiel rocked up against the mattress. Victor’s fingers never let his hole.

“Great! I’ll shut the door. That should keep the noise down.” When Victor stood up his fingers finally slipped free and Castiel blinked blearily as Victor moved to the door, “This is ok, right? Your friend staying with me?”

“Yeah.” Dean stepped back from the door, “Have fun.”

“Oh trust me, I will.” Victor didn’t seem to mind his nudity and Castiel knew this from some of Dean’s comments, “He’s a Hell of a fuck and vocal. I’m sure the neighbors heard him. Such a tight, plump ass. Fuck. I could bury myself inside it all fucking day and not get tired.”

Dean’s voice was muffled when he responded but Castiel didn’t have long to think on it as the door clicked shut and Victor was rummaging around before turning back with a few toys.

“It’s going to take awhile before I’m ready to go again but I think this,” He held up a large dildo, “Will keep that ass of yours busy and fucked full.” Several items ended up on the bed next to him and Castiel stared even as arousal burned in his gut.

A cockcage with built in sound, handcuffs, nipple clamps, a large ball gag and a bottle of lube rested next to the monstrous sized dildo.

“Any of this not ok with you?”

Castiel had used all of those in the past. “It’s fine.” His voice was rough from screaming but he was more than interested in seeing what Victor was going to do to him. “Not a lot of things I’ll say no to.”

“Good. I’ve got more toys.”

He was rolled over as Victor grabbed his cock and the cockcage. The only thing he could do was lay there limply as Victor got him ready and he could hear Dean shutting his bedroom door.

It had been awhile since he'd been fucked like this and Castiel was very interested in seeing what else Victor had in mind for the rest of the night.


End file.
